crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-04
This is what happened on Tuesday, September 4, 2007, in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Scheduled Start of ClassesCrystal Hall Forum post by DanZilla on Feb. 10, 2017 - - > Dream space Early that morning (presumably) Kayda and Debra are cuddling when Tatanka says that The Kodiak and Grizzly are coming. Kayda begs off, and then Debra manages to get the issue out of her. The Kodiak, Grizzly, Wyatt and Elaine enter the Dream Space of the Ptesanwi and walk up the hill to find Debra, but no Kayda. Debra says that Kayda is indisposed.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2There's No Place Like Poe: Part 2 - - > Whateley The morning starts off with Nikki storming into Hank’s room complaining that Leanne had glued Koehnes into a furry brown cat costume at Toni’s instigation. Leanne explains how she manages to get the better of Koehnes. She’s got access to the system of spells Aunghadhail had built into Poe, and she’s also got access to Hank’s memories, while Koehnes doesn’t have access to Nikki’s memories. Leanne demonstrates. Then Jade’s cabbit arrives and starts sparing with Leanne while Hank tries to get back to sleep.To Companions, New and Old! At breakfast, Hank, Toni, Nikki, Jade and Ayla discuss the situation with both Lily and Leanne pranking Koehnes when Hank suddenly feels disoriented and then like he’s being smothered. He flies out of the Crystal Hall. Meanwhile, Wallflower is continuing the conversation with her mother about how she got her relationship with her father straightened out. They’re getting to the good parts when she notices a commotion at the doors and takes off without saying goodbye. It turned out that Leanne had fallen into the washing machine and almost drowned when it turned on. It turns out that Hank feels everything that happens to Leanne, including when Lily holds her, but not anyone else. Ayla foresees interesting times ahead for Hank. Imp’s first class of the first day of classes. She finds it has Alicia and Melissa.Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail - Part 1 Imp is invisible watching the students for Art II come into the classroom. She gets off on the wrong foot with Razorback, but recovers easily.Siblings and Savages: Chapter 2 The Outcasts and Team Kimba are repeating Basic Martial Arts for the experience. Amy is bored in third period Powers Theory as Dr. Quintain drones on and on and on. She passes a little time checking out several other students, including Monkeywrench, Darqueheart and Mischief. Amy rushes out of the room to lunch with Alyss and Sapphire. They find themselves in line behind two girls. Aegis hurries up to inform them that the two girls are She-Beast and Nacht, whose parents are supervillains so they’re villains in training. Then Christina comes up and informs Aegis that Alyss’ mother is Lady Havoc, so she’s obviously another villain in training.A Little R&R 1 Part 3 Alyss heads for fourth period Basic Martial Arts. She’s paired with Cindy, who manifests a glass sword and shield. Sensei Tolman tells Amy that with her ever-changing powers, they will concentrate on a foundation of technique, and treat her powers as a revolving set of holdouts. Elizabeth Carson takes the Outcasts to a remote testing range to check out Fury. Imp drops by administration and gives a bottle of cognac to Amelia Hartford, in acknowledgment of her (probable) help in cleaning up some paperwork. After the last class of the day, Imp is attacked by one of her students. Security tries to intervene and Imp takes an ingrained reaction to men in uniforms approaching. Then she has a long talk with Louis Geintz and Elizabeth Carson about the incident. Devon has a meeting with Security Chief Delarose about his attack on the Imp.Brief Glimpses: A Warning Late that afternoon, before dinner, Mr. Paulson, the head of the Advanced Technologies labs, discusses his official laboratory with Bobby Earl. They reach an agreement.My Fair 'Shine: Part 1 At dinner, Ayla and Hank find Lily and Jade with Leanne. Nikki arrives later. That evening, Ayla has an in-depth discussion about the Leanen Sidhe with Wyatt Cody and The Kodiak. A bit later, Hank, Ayla, Bunny and Jade search the catalogs for additional hardware to allow Leanne to use the toilet. After much discussion, Ayla orders it, charging it to the cottage special needs and maintenance account. Then he tells Hank that Kodiak told him a lot about Leanen Sidhe that he should know. They decided to invite Lily and the rest of Team Kimba. They discover that Leanne somehow has Hank’s PK shield. After the discussion Lily puts Leanne to bed in her room, and has a talk with Nikki about the situation. Lead, South Dakota At the Homestake Paranormal Activities Research Center, the technicians watch a Class X event that, for once, didn't require their intervention. They had popcorn. Madison, Wisconsin Nina’s rehabilitation continues. She manages to stand (barely) to look into a mirror. She looks like a super cute Latina girl with naturally tanned skin. She calls home.Nerves of Steel: Part 1 See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline